L'anniversaire du Dixième
by Letters D.Sunshine
Summary: Bientôt l'anniversaire de Tsuna ! Hayato doit faire vite pour trouver un cadeau à offrir à son cher Juudaime ! OS/Drabble.


_**« Quoi ?! On est déjà le 11 Octobre ?! »**_

Gokudera s'excitait tout seul devant son calendrier. C'est Samedi, et Mardi 14, c'est l'anniversaire de son cher boss adoré ! Il devait absolument trouver un cadeau à sa hauteur ! En tant que bras droit non-officiel, il n'avait pas le droit de faillir à cette mission ! Mais qu'est-ce qui plairait au Juudaime ? Un livre ? Non, il n'aime pas lire. Un DVD ? Mais quoi comme DVD ? Des cigarettes ? Non, tout le monde ne fume pas comme Hayato. Un vélo ? Non, mauvaise idée. Une voiture ? Trop chère, en plus il n'a pas le permis. Mais quoi alors ? Rah ! Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui pourrait plaire au Juudaime ! Quelle honte ! Comment le bras droit peut-il faire preuve d'une telle trahison ? C'est inimaginable ! Il fallait remédier à cela au plus vite ! Et pour ça, direction le super marché !  
>C'est à huit heures trente du matin que le gardien de la tempête gara sa Ferrari couleur rouge électrique sur le parking du grand magasin. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, en même temps, qui aurait envie de sortir un tôt un Samedi matin quand il fait neuf degrés à tout casser dehors ? Enfin, qui à part un adolescent aux cheveux argentés qui conduit une Ferrari rouge ? Ouais, personne, du moins, personne d'à peu près normal. Le magasin avait ouvert y'a pas longtemps, ce qui fait qu'il pourrait être tranquille pour choisir, sans risquer de tomber sur un dégénérer qui court partout, ou bien deux idiots qui confondent kart et charriots (oui oui, c'est déjà arrivé). Direction rayon... rayon quoi ? Bon, au pire, il allait tout faire, l'inspiration lui viendra peut-être. Alors... bricolage, non, produits ménagers, non, pâtes et riz, non... Quoique, avec ses origines italienne il pourrait lui préparer un bon truc... Non, c'est pas une bonne idée, mieux vaut du sucré pour un anniversaire. Il tournait en rond dans le magasin, mais pas d'idées. Mais, la chance fut avec lui lorsqu'il arriva au bout du magasin: les super-marchés avaient commencé depuis peu à mettre les chocolats de Noël. Ils sont excellents ! Il avait enfin trouvé son cadeau ! Hayato avait prit la meilleure des boîtes, le plus cher des assortiments. Il était fier de lui, fier d'être le valeureux bras droit non-officiel du Vongola Decimo ! Haha, jaloux, hein ? Maintenant, il fallait l'emballer. Mais pour ça, c'est un pro, pas besoin de demander à qui que ce soir. L'ennui, c'est le lendemain (c'est à dire Dimanche), il ne trouva que du papier rose avec des petits lapin, qui appartenait à sa sœur quand elle était petite... Il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'il foutait là... C'était un peu, comment dire, la honte. Mais bon, c'est qu'un papier, c'est le contenu qui compte. Et puis, y'a pas trop le choix...<p>

Jour J ! Mardi 14 Octobre, l'anniversaire de Tsuna ! Il avait pensé à prendre son cadeau avec lui, ils avaient tous prévus de déjeuner sur le toit. Gokudera l'attendait à l'extérieur de la salle. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient eu un contrôle de maths, que le gardien de la tempête a réussi avec brio (chose qui est loin d'être valable pour le ciel des Vongola...).  
><em><strong>« Joyeux anniversaire, Juudaime ! »<strong>_

Le concerné prit le paquet dans ses mains, le sourire aux lèvres, content de recevoir autant de cadeaux. Il était heureux d'avoir des amis qui pense à lui, malgré qu'ils soient quelques fois timbrés, et qu'ils aient un goût bizarre pour les papiers cadeau...  
>Mais le détail que Gokudera avait oublié, c'est que le chocolat, tout le monde aime ça, du coup, tout le monde en veut, surtout la stupide vache dalleuse qui a prit la boîte en partant en courant avec... Et bien sur, l'argenté l'a suivit en balançant des "stupide vache !" et de la dynamite dans les couloirs.<br>Super ambiance de folie ! Joyeux anniversaire, Tsuna !

* * *

><p>Petit OS fini à la râche pour être publié le jour même. Je me le dédie un peu, parce que je suis née le même jour que Tsuna (donc aujourd'hui, 14 Octobre), et j'ai mit un petit élément propre à ma journée, qui est le contrôle de maths... En tout cas, j'espère que ce petit délire vous à quand même plu ! :)<p> 


End file.
